Blood and Water
by Amles80
Summary: Heidi and Nathan argues about their relationship. References to Heidi/Angela, implied Nathan/Peter.


**Title****:** Blood and water**  
Rating/Genre**: T/femslash, implied slash**  
Characters/Pairing**: Heidi Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli; Heidi/Angela, implied Nathan/Peter**  
Summary****:** Nathan is not happy when he finds out about Heidi's affair with his mother. Heidi, on the other hand, is not very happy either.**  
Word count**: 1 180**  
Warnings****:** No/Petrellicest? Or not? Depends (if Angela/Heidi doesn't count) on the reader…**  
Notes****:** Written for One Shot #22 at "heroes_contest".

***

When Heidi opened the door and walked into the foyer, she saw her husband obviously waiting for her, with his arms crossed over his chest. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since early in the morning the day before, but if he wanted something important, Heidi thought, why didn't he just call her on her cell?

"I know what you've been doing", he said, and she almost had to prick up her ears to hear him, "I know that you're fucking my mother."

"Oh!" Heidi gasped.

So that's why he hadn't called her. But how could he know? she wondered? Who had told him?

But before she asked him, Nathan decided that he was the one who was going to ask questions, and he raised his voice as he said:

"Why are you doing this? Do you think she loves you more than I do, is that it? Is this some sick way of getting back on me?"

Heidi chose not to answer any of the questions; it seemed too complicated. Sometimes she thought that it was more than just sex. Sometimes she was very sure that it wasn't.

"I can't believe you did this. Cheating on me is one thing, and I admit that I've made some mistakes myself because I'm not perfect, but to do it with my mother… Heidi, that's not just absurd, that's… almost perverse. You're family!"

So what if we are? Heidi thought. Angela likes me more now than what she has ever done before, and she doesn't seem to be too bothered by the fact that I'm married to her son.

"Come on, Nathan, it's not _that_ bad. It's not like we're biologically related."

Nathan's eyes narrowed and his jaws tensed.

"But it's still not normal."

I can admit, Heidi thought, that it's not very wise or good, because it would be bad for him if it came out, but _that's_ one thing he shouldn't say.

"Like you're the right person to lecture me on 'normal'. What in this family is normal anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan snapped.

"Oh, like you don't know? You and Peter take 'brotherly love' to a whole new dimension…"

"Leave my brother out of this. He has got nothing to with it."

Nathan stared wildly at her, but she took one step closer and looked defiantly at him.

"Do you deny it?"

"I said: leave my brother out of this. Stop changing the subject."

Nathan's whole body was tense and his eyes burned with frenzy wilder than what Heidi had ever seen before. He stared at her, and for a moment she thought that he was going to hit her.

Oh my god, she thought, it is true.

She hadn't thought that it was. It was just something she said because it could have been true – the thought had crossed her mind that there was something unusual about the strong bond between the two brothers, but she hadn't really believed it even as she thought about it.

Not before she saw the guilt behind the anger that burned in her husband's eyes.

"Honestly Nathan", she whispered. "Okay; the occasional blondes, if you must… I could have taken that… but how could I compete with your own brother? How could I have thought that I ever did…"

"Come on, Heidi." Nathan sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I'm not having sex with Peter!"

"Maybe not", she said, "but you have thought about it. Maybe even talked about it…"

"But honey…", he tried, but Heidi interrupted:

"Don't you 'honey' me! I haven't been your 'honey' in ages, have I? I don't even remember the last time our marriage felt like a real relationship – and maybe it never was. Lately I've begun to question that whole idea…"

"You don't say…" Nathan murmured.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peter said, entering the room with a smile.

"And here he comes", Heidi says, "speak of the devil, and so on – just like in a bad play."

"What?" Peter wiped his hair away from his eyes and looked from his brother and his sister-in-law, and as he realized he had come in a bad time, he sounded much less cheerful when he asked what was going on.

"I'm not sure, Pete", his brother answered, "it seems like Heidi disapproves of… us."

"What do you mean, 'us'? What have we done?"

"She believes", Nathan said slowly, "that you and I love each other a little more than we should, so to speak…"

Peter blushed and looked shocked, his mouth fell a little open, but he closed it quickly and looked like he was thinking hard about something to say.

"Yeah", Nathan went on, emotion shivering beneath the calmness of his voice, "but I think such accusations sound a little strange coming from a woman who is fucking her own mother-in-law!"

"What?" Peter said and stared at Heidi.

"It's true", Nathan assured him, "I almost walked in on them last night. I came to talk to our dear mother, but I left before I had a chance to do so because of something I saw through an half-open door and didn't care to witness any further…"

"Oh…" Peter said vaguely. Thoughts were running through is head in such a speed that he couldn't get hold of them.

Heidi sighed heavily.

"_Yes_, I have been sleeping with your mother and yes, we've both enjoyed it very much, what can I say? I only did it because… well, because I _wanted_ to. Why shouldn't I? I honestly don't see why you're this upset…"

"Because you're my wife, and if this comes out…"

"'If this comes out'!" Heidi replied mockingly.

"Okay", Peter said, "wow. Wait a minute now. _I_ honestly can't se why you're so angry…"

"Yeah", Nathan agreed, "must be PMS or something."

Heidi took a deep breath.

"Nate, you shouldn't have", Peter shook his head. "You don't… say that to girls. Even I know that."

"I'm leaving", Heidi hissed,"and I'm taking the boys with me."

"I think the boys are with mom", Peter said.

"_I know_", Heidi replied, and the way she stared at him made Peter take a step back. He had never seen it before, but right then Heidi reminded him of his mother.

"So you're gonna stay with her now, or what?"

Nathan and his brother followed the angry woman out to her car.

"I'm not", she said, "I said I'm leaving, I'm taking my boys away from all of you; all you _Petrellis_."

Given the choice between me and her sons, Heidi thought, I think it's quite obvious what Angela is going to say.

"You make our name sound like an insult", Nathan remarked.

Heidi sniffed and opened the car door.

"Come on", Peter said, "don't be like that – just because you and Nate had a fight, it doesn't mean you have to… I mean, you can work this out… And besides, you _can't_ take the boys away from all of us, because they're Petrellis, too."

"You know what?" Heidi's eyes were more ice cold than any of them knew they could be. "I don't give a shit anymore."

She slammed the door and drove away.


End file.
